Beetle
}} Mother: Grandsires: , Henry }} Grandmothers: , Violet }} Brothers: }} Sisters: Aunts: }} |pup = Squirm |adult = Beetle |past = Patrol Dog, Scout |current = None |status = Deceased }}Beetle is a large, shaggy-furred, black-and-white male Fight Dog and Farm Dog mix with dark brown eyes. Personality Beetle was a melancholy, hostile, and cynical dog, who was full of anger for Martha's scheming and dislike for how close his sister and Mud had become. He was often indecisive and hesitant, but at other times prone to rash and impulsive acts. Beetle was very defensive and tended to "attack" those he deemed harmful to his family. Backstory and Facts *Coyotes killed Fuzz, his and Thorn's littermate. *His name was chosen after the insect, because it's fast, and hard to see, and has a tough and strong hide. * He was killed by Ajax during the final battle. Quotes :The two foxes led Moon back to their cave, where Fox Mother was keeping a sharp eye on her Pack. Snap seemingly gave up trying to lift Thorn and Beetle's spirits and was entertaining the fox cubs as they tumbled around. :As soon as the two black-and-white Farm-Dogs spotted their mother they leapt to their paws. Snap immediately saw a change in them, almost like their old selves. It stung slightly that despite her attempts, only Moon's arrival cheered them up. /But nothing can replace their mother./ ― Beetle and Thorn are reunited with Moon :"You're free here." Beetle said quietly. "No one would make you maim your friends." His voice had a hint of spite to it. He still didn't forgive Martha for putting Moon through that. ― Beetle's anger at Martha :"Maybe Moon wouldn't have had to lead the wolves to save you if you weren't so greedy and where happy with the territory you had!" Beetle growled defensively, appearing on Thunder's left. '' ― Beetle's anger at Martha :"I suppose you Fierce Dogs think you're stronger than coyotes and massive dogs like Martha?" Growl scoffed. "And more in charge, too. Even though Swift and I have been here from the beginning."'' :Beetle lowered his head. "I guess you're called Growl for a reason, then." ― Beetle's remarks about Growl :Fox Swift shook his head with an annoyed growl. /I'll have to talk to Martha about her packmates./ He spotted several flashes of grey-brown fur digging at the bushes. "Rabbit." He whispered to Beetle, tilting his head. :Beetle raced after the rabbits, snatching one in his jaws. Fox Swift managed to catch the other two. ― Beetle hunts with Fox Swift :"If you don't stop treating Thorn like she put rotfood in your prey, I will /personally/ hand you over to the Fierce Dogs. I know you're grieving for Blossom, but that doesn't give you the excuse to take it out on my sister." Beetle glared at her for a moment before stalking away. ― Beetle confronts Tree Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fight Dogs Category:Farm Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Patrol Dogs Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Scouts Category:Deceased